


Thankful

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving with the Vecchios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 11/26/1999. Tie-in to the Francesca & Benton series.

Fraser looked around the food laden table. Turkey, two kinds of stuffing, gravy, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, olives, stuffed shells, rolls and butter. There was an abundance of food and drink. If the table wasn't solid oak it probably would have caved in from the weight of it all. On the table in the kitchen there sat pies, cakes and puddings waiting to be consumed as well.

Looking down at the plate before him, he tried to imagine how he would eat it all. Every time a bowl had been passed his way, Francesca had grabbed it before he could and spooned something onto his plate. She had admonished him that he didn't eat enough as it was and there was no way he was going to skimp on Thanksgiving. Glancing at Francesca's lean figure he smiled. She could pack away the food, yet she never seemed to gain a pound.

She caught his smile and reached under the table to clasp his hand. It was hard to believe that only two months ago he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and now they were inseparable. Looking up he saw Ray staring at them, his face slightly disapproving. Fraser began to feel unsettled. Trying to balance Ray's friendship and his love for Francesca wasn't always so easy. So far Ray hadn't outright interfered, but he hadn't exactly given them his approval on their pairing.

She must have sensed his discomfort because he felt Francesca's hand squeeze his. Turning to her, he smiled as she leaned in and whispered to him. "Ray should give thanks that I don't move in with you." Reaching up she quickly kissed him.

Ray's voice cut across to them. "Not at the table!"

Looking back over at Ray, Fraser smiled again. Francesca's happiness was infectious. He found it hard not be happy as well.

Ray scowled at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Everything Ray. I'm thankful for the company I'm with. For the food that I'm eating. Everything."

Ray looked at him sadly, his mood changing from irritation to understanding. "Yeah, I keep forgetting you didn't have any of this before."

"No I didn't Ray. We were lucky to have meat on the table let alone any type of fowl. My father was never present at the holidays. It was never like this. That is why I'm thankful."

Francesca squeezed his hand again and as he looked at the faces smiling back at him from around the table, he knew that they were thankful as well. Yes they had an abundance of food, but more importantly they had each other. That's what Thanksgiving meant to Fraser. Having a family to share this holiday with.

END


End file.
